(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing an improved reconstituted tobacco. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for improving the fill power of reconstituted tobacco. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a process of making a reconstituted tobacco having improved filling power by first wrinkling the reconstituted tobacco and then shattering the wrinkled reconstituted tobacco under selective milling conditions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of tobacco products, particularly cigarettes, a considerable amount of tobacco scraps are produced. In view of the high cost of the tobacco, it has been found desirable to reprocess this scrap material into a useable condition commonly known as "reconstituted tobacco". In the process for conditioning this scrap tobacco into reconstituted or reuseable form, the scrap material is generally slurried or chemically treated by different means to form sheets wherein the sheet material is then further processed to lower the bulk density by crimping, wrinkling, or the like and then cutting, the end product to resemble naturally cut tobacco. The material that has been reprocessed and cut to selected specification is then useable along with, or alternatively as, a substitute for natural tobacco in cigarette products.
In the processing of the reconstituted tobacco sheets, many different methods and apparatuses have been devised in which material is processed to give a bulk density equivalent to cut "natural" tobacco. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,634; U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,915; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,440 describe different methods and apparatuses wherein textured rollers are utilized for wrinkling reconstituted tobacco sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 1,647,694 teaches a method and apparatus for crimping strips of reconstituted tobacco with a special cutting edge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,748 relates to an apparatus and process for shreading and crimping smoking materials using a pair of rotating and intermeshing stacks of discs. And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,722 teaches a process for manufacturing smokable tobacco products through selective handling of strip tobacco based on particle size and shape. However, none of these patents teach a process or method for wrinkling reconstituted tobacco and then shattering the wrinkled product wherein the fill power is relatively high and the amount of fines produced during the process is relatively low.